A Recollectiong of Firsts
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Four drabbles that can be read individually or one after the other about Luna and George's "firsts". Written as a gift for an LJ memeber on a LJ community. Hope you like it and reviews are love. Not canon-compliant
1. Nargle night

**Title:** Nargle night  
**Pairing:** George Weasley/Luna Lovegood  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 397  
**Summary:** Luna asks for help. George knows this is the start of something new.  
**Author's Notes:** Priginally written for a Winter Exchange in the LJ community rarepair_shorts. I decided to write a drabble of all your favourite "firsts". But my rambling got me to write just four. Hope you still like it =)

* * *

**Nargle Night**

George couldn't have been happier as he turned the sign on the door from "opened" to "closed". It had been a busy and tiring day at the shop. Winter holidays were always crazy; but the brats behaved worse year by year apparently. His head ached, and he was pretty sure it would explode any minute now.

_Tell Mum I won't be coming by for dinner today. This soldier is going straight to bed._

He left the quick note on the counter for Ron before rushing to help some clients. Ron was never good with math. What was the point in torturing him for another hour?

"I'm too good for my own good..." He grumbled writing down the numbers. "We're closed." George said as soon as he heard the door burp, announcing somebody had entered the shop.

"Oh, no need to close for me. I'm just here to return this", said the dreamy voice.

For the first time in the last hour, George looked up from the chart full of figures. Luna was standing by the door with his newest product in her hands.

"Return it? It doesn't work? The lights worked when I tested it in my room..." George was instantly by her side, examining the lamp that cast different colours according to one's mood.

"No. It's full of nargles." She spoke innocently, before shoving some extravagant looking glasses onto his face. "See?"

He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, except now everything was orange. "Hmm...I see", he lied going along with her nargle fantasy. Her reaction was endearing. The look on her face made his lie worthy. It seemed that not many went along with her on things like this... "Well, why don't I go to your house and set it up for you so I can make sure no nargles get in the way?" _What?! Did I just say that?_

"Wonderful! I'll need all the help I can get to make they go away..."

He smiled. "Sure", he agreed grabbing his jacket and opening the door for her.

"You can keep the glasses. I have five more pairs at home."

George hadn't noticed he still had the things on. He was sure they were quiet a sight, but he found he didn't care. Putting his right arm over her shoulders, he impulsively kissed the side of her head and mumbled softly, "Thanks".


	2. Needing some company

**Title:** Needing some company  
**Pairing:** George/Luna  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 312  
**Summary:** George needs some company in the late hours of the night. There, Luna realizes something.

* * *

**Needing some company**

"Luna?", he called, before noticing Luna asleep on her couch, already wearing her pyjamas, a book opened on her chest, and a -now cold- cup of tea by her side.

She opened her eyes, startled. She turned her head only to see George's head sticking out of the green flames.

"Oh, George! What a nice surprise", she marveled.

He just looked back at her for a second before asking if she wanted to come over. He was working late and Ron had left early because he had a date with Hermione. "But I see you were already heading to bed. I'm sorry, Luna. See ya." And then he was gone.

Not even bothering to put on a coat or shoes, Luna stepped into her fireplace throwing Floo powder and yelling "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

"Do you need some help?"

Startled, George turned and smiled after seeing Luna. Her hair was long and messy, her pyjama bottoms had different lengths in each leg, and her wand was tucked behind her ear.

"I need some company..." he said.

"I can do both." Luna smiled, starting to chop more Flitterbloom roots.

Minutes -or could they had been hours?- passed as they made the potions in the dimly lit room. Neither talked. Luna just worked silently, glancing at George from time to time, no questions asked and no regret at being there either. Suddenly, George stopped stirring and carefully looked at Luna.

"Why did you come?"

"You asked", she answered with her dreamy voice.

"Yeah...I know. But why did you _agree_ to come?" He looked as confused as she felt.

"I---I don't know..." She said with her eyes and mouth wide with confusion.

It was true. She didn't know before, but then it hit her. Luna Lovegood realized she would do anything for this man. And for one only reason: she was in love with him.


	3. Ingenious

**Title:** Ingenious  
**Pairing:** George/Luna  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 572  
**Summary:** George gives Luna an advanced birthday present.  
**Author's Notes:** I added my fave redhead. Sorry, couldn't resist it ;)

* * *

**Ingenious**

"Great! You're here!" He flashed her that big smile that never failed to make her feel tingly inside.

"Oh, hello George!" She said in her usual tone of surprise. Anyone that heard her would have thought she ended up at the shop and happened to run into an old friend, and not that he had owled her to come urgently.

"_Ta-da_!" George proudly revealed little yellow spray bottle on the "Newbities" shelf.

"Nargle repellent." She read out loud. "Ingenious..." She whispered to herself, inspecting the bottle.

He hadn't heard her. George's face wore a huge, expectant smile. His eyes tingled with emotion, waiting for a reaction that (according to his ears) never came. Luna simply kept reading the instructions, warnings, and what-not on the back of the bottle.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say anything? I've been awake all bloody night inventing this spray for you as an advance birthday present. Might have just focused on the _U-No-Poo_ reloaded version..." He mumbled already heading to the counter.

"George?" She called. "Is this environmentally friendly?" Her wide eyes looked right up at his.

Again, confusion took over. Just like any time he was with her. Is that what he liked most about her? "I have no--"

But before he could finish his answer, Luna stood on her tiptoes and pressed her warm lips to his. George was still frozen in the spot with surprise when she threw her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The tip of her tongue caressed his lips, asking for entrance and he finally reacted, parting his lips. He groaned, pushing his tongue into her mouth and his body against the shelf full of products.

"Bloody hell..." Someone said. "Oi! There are customers over here!" Just then George realized it was Ron.

"Hi, Ronald." She smiled at him in a manner that showed no embarrassment at all. As if her being pressed against a shelf by George and having her usually pink lips all red and swollen was something that happened every day. "Your ears look funny." She said, untangling herself from George's arms.

"Hey...Luna. Didn't know it was you..." Ron mumbled blushing harder as he touched his tomato-red ears.

"Luna, I--"

"Thank you for the repellent. It'll be very useful. And you should try spraying some around here." She eyed suspiciously at the corners of the shop and the top of the shelves.

George laughed. "Sure. I will." He took a breath before continuing, "How about dinner tomorrow?"

"A date?"

George nodded.

"As friends?" She asked tentatively.

"I was hoping not."

"Oh! I've never been on a real date!" She grinned, beaming at George. She had never looked happier before, in George's opinion. Stepping on her tiptoes, she gave him a chaste kiss and started walking to the door still talking. "I can wear my new hat then! Oh, may I pick the place?" She shouted over her shoulder from the doorway.

"Erm...yeah!" He shouted at the door. She hadn't even stopped to hear his answer. "I guess..." George murmured, going to Ron's side. "Hey, stop staring and get your arse to work."

Ron huffed. "Are you sure about letting her pick the place?" He was still looking at the door with a frown.

"it'll be fine. It won't hurt anybody." He lifted a box and placed it on Ron's arms. "Now, stop fooling around. These Trick Wands won't get to the shelves by themselves."

"Bossy git..."


	4. Dying can wait

**Title:** Dying can wait  
**Pairing:** George/Luna  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 490  
**Summary:** Why lose only one first if you can lose two in the same night?  
**Author's Notes:** A little Dr. Who quote in there. A big thank you to my beta, **tania_sings** !

* * *

**Dying can wait**

"Oh, bloody hell. I'm dying...I swear I'm dying. Slowly and painfully." George complained from the couch with his hands over his stomach.

"I don't think you can die from a stomachache. Well, my dad says that if you eat a piece of raw meat upside down you vomit so much you die choked with it." Luna said as she sat next to George, setting the cup of tea on the coffee table. She pushed him down so that he was lying with his head resting on her lap.

"Very graphic, Luna. Thanks." He closed his eyes as Luna made slow circles over his belly. "Oh that feels nice. Next time I'll pick the restaurant. Nothing Indian or Muggle. I've learned my lesson." George groaned but not from pain. Luna's hand caressed more than just his stomach. The circles were bigger and bigger. His shirt had ridden up a bit and her fingers brushed the bit of skin just above his underpants.

She sighed when her fingerprints tingled at the feeling of that line of ginger hair on his lower stomach. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before he lifted his head to kiss her deeply. "I thought you were supposed to be dying?" She smiled; their foreheads and noses pressed together.

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait."

* * *

George lay on his back looking at the ceiling as his fingers made lazy patterns over Luna's bare back. He hadn't planned the night to end up like this. He started wondering what she thought of what just happened. She probably thinks he just wanted to get in her pants.

"You know..." He cleared his throat. "I...I didn't meant for...this...to happen. Y'know?" He sighed. "Honestly. I was just gonna take you out to dinner...maybe a walk after. I didn't plan to...y'know...on our first date. I'm sor--"

"Should have asked for pudding."

"What?" George lifted his head from the pillow to look her in the eyes.

"Should have order pudding."

George was not one to be at a loss for words. But Luna always seemed to find a way of confusing him and leaving him speechless. His silence and the look on his face were probably too expressive.

"After dinner, George. I should have order some dessert." She said as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth. She moved her head out of his shoulder, now looking at the ceiling like he was before.

"But...I was... never mind." He sighed.

"You're quite a good lover, George." She mentioned, still looking at the ceiling. He found this comment strange. People think these things but never say them out loud. But again...this was Luna.

"_Quite_?" He gave her an indignant look.

"Yes..." She stayed in silence for a few seconds as George kept looking at her not quite believing what she just said. "Maybe we could practice some more?"

"Definitely." He smirked before starting to nip her neck.


End file.
